Zero Requiem
by Truth-Unspoken
Summary: This is a story my friend and I am writing. AU Hojo has taken Tifa and she has no memories of her previous life. And when Cloud's added to the mess, everything in her unstable life unravels. Read and review, please!
1. Prologue

**Ello again! This is a story that my friend and I decided to write, along with a Death Note one which she's posting on her account, ThirteenDayRule. It's awsomely awsome too, so I suggest reading it, even if you don't know what the heck we're talking about! Also, kudos to OCV for editing both fics! You rock! XD Anyways, here's the full summary.**

**Hojo has taken Tifa and she has no memories of her previous life. Creating and making her into something that she shouldn't have been, or even existed for that matter. And when Cloud's added to the mess, everything in her unstable life unravels. What happens to her when she see's that there's so much in life that she didn't even know existed?**

**Disclaimer: - coughcough - I'm gonna get it if it's the last thing I do!**

**Zero Requiem**

**Prologue: Waking**

The first thing Tifa remembered after waking up was pure, excruciating pain and that her vision was pixel-like. Wait, _pixel-like?_ That didn't make any sense. As her eyes focused, and the pixels began to dissolve, and she could begin to make out the different objects around the room, like the lamp on the bedside table, the door on the opposite side of the room, and the straps that bounded her to her bed.

Okay, now that touch was just plain mean.

Tifa struggled, which hurt when she moved, but she didn't care. She let out little grunts of frustration when she found out the leather straps wouldn't break. As she began to panic, she let out a long, high-pitched, inhuman scream. Almost robotic.

When the sound penetrated the room, a doctor rushed in, looking frazzled.

Tifa's strange eyes focused on him, taking in all the little and big details in a matter of seconds, surprising her, but didn't hold her attention for long. He was older, maybe around sixty years old. He had black, graying hair, and brown eyes. Truthfully, Tifa thought he looked rather mean. He seemed to have done this before, since he was utterly calm when Tifa was most definitely not.

The man had a clipboard, and he was flipping through the pages silently, looking up at her every few seconds. He was studying her, just like you would an animal or test subject.

Tifa sat waiting impatiently; trying to fight the urge to yell at him to explain to her what the hell was going on.

He never did though, and, eventually, he walked off clicking his tongue. Tifa let out a grunt of pain; the man stopped walking, and turned to face her.

He asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Now, sweetie, what's wrong?" He seemed genuinely concerned, and Tifa took that for granted.

She attempted to talk, but all that came out was garbled machine-like sounds, which made her panic more, and the noises that came out of her mouth got gradually louder by the second.

The man didn't try to stop her, but frowned and clicked his tongue, saying something like "So, this is how it's going to be? I see how it is." And instead of trying to comfort her, he gave her a shot, and she quickly fell into the peaceful and quiet darkness that is sleep.

***

When Tifa woke up again, she wasn't in that other room anymore, but was in a more hospital-like one. She looked around, and saw that she was still tied to a freaking bed. She huffed in frustration, and didn't bother trying to get out of her bindings this time because she knew it was hopeless.

This time, though, she wasn't in any pain and she wanted to keep it that way. So, waiting fairly patiently, she closed her eyes and attempted to talk again. Tifa's voice was slightly more recognizable, but still pretty messed up. As she talked to the walls, which were quite good listeners, the door silently opened and closed, while feet ghosted over the floor.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand connect with her face, letting out a startled mechanical hiss. Her eyes rolled to lock with the man's eyes, which were glazed over with an emotion Tifa didn't understand. She'd later learn what it was. Only then it'd be too late.

**--**

**I realize this is short, and none of it will make any sense, but, the next chapter will explain everything! Or, mostly everything. - sheepsish grin - So, until the next update! Bye-bye!**

**-Tora**


	2. Days 1 15: Passing Days

**Hi, guys. - insert another heartfelt yet true apology here - I am sorry, though! I swear! I was going to wait until my Beta had edited this, but, alot's happening to her right now, so, I'm posting the unedited one. Sorry if there are errors, I tried to get them all out, but...**

**And many thanks to anyone who's following this story still. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any characters. **

**--**

**Zero Requiem**

**Chapter 2: Day's 1-15: Passing Days**

I learned later on my First Day that the man's name was Hojo, a scientist. I haven't learned anything else about his background, and I haven't even thought about asking, knowing for that I'd get a punishment. A severe one, at that.

During my Second Day, since my First was spent mostly sleeping and getting tranquilized, Hojo started drilling things into my head. Like, information and such. To sum it all up, it was basically the following:

_1. Never leave Hojo._

_2. Never think about leaving Hojo._

_3. If I ever disobeyed him, I'd get a beating of some sort._

_When he tells me, "Go kill Dora," I reply, "And the monkey, too?"_

I accepted them without question. Without once thinking -or asking for that matter- "Why?" I didn't bother.

I remember getting really confused. My thoughts would get all jumbled up; I would lose my focus on whatever Hojo was teaching me and when he figured out I wasn't paying attention, he'd slap me across the face.

I couldn't place my finger on it, but, it seemed like something wasn't right. That this wasn't how things were supposed to be.

I would shake the feeling off, and continue listening to Hojo rant on about nothing in particular.

The only thing that interested me enough to get my attention for more than five seconds was when he was explaining 'what my body was made of.' I absolutely _hate_ how he talks to me, like I'm some robot.

He said, "I don't need to get technical about it all, but, let's just say that you are, about, 78% robotic, the other 22% human. I wonder how _this_ experiment will play out…" He didn't need to say anything else, because I translated. "You're a freak, and this is the only place where you'll be welcome."

Huh. I really _am _the freak if I'm made practically from robot parts.

The part about the experiment ticked me off the most. I'm not just some lab rat that can be poked and prodded to see what makes me tick! I screamed at him just that. He then pressed a button on a remote that I hadn't noticed, and white-hot pain shot through my body, making me crumple on the ground, too shocked to scream.

When, for the most part, the pain went away, I stood shakily to my feet, and Hojo laughed. Flat out laughed at me. Hot anger flashed through me, making me see red. I clenched my fists to keep from hitting him, which probably wouldn't have helped my situation. Hojo saw my anger and asked, "What? Can't take a joke?" and he started laughing again.

That did it right there, I pulled my arm back, I didn't need to make a fist, since my anger did that for me, and threw my fist forward, too fast for him to see. When I connected, I heard a satisfying '_crack!'_ and a few specifically chosen words from him. I didn't care, at that moment, about whatever punishment he had in store for me. It would've been worth it.

Hojo, surprising me, jumped up quickly, muttering about remarkable reflexes, and how this could come in handy later. He didn't even take notice of the obvious pain he was in, much to my disappointment, wiped the blood that was leaking from his nose, and simply smiled at me. I was shocked and confused, so I didn't even register his hand moving over that same damn remote. But I _did_ notice when the same white-hot pain shot through my body, but was dreadfully worse. Instead of just pain, it felt like I had gotten tasered, and the person hadn't removed it from my body. I passed out soon from the pain.

When I woke up on my Third Day, Hojo referred to my outburst the day before as an experiment on his part and that I played it perfectly. It made my anger come back, but I gritted my teeth. I'm no fool. I knew what he would've done to me. Smiling, he patted me on the head like a pet.

So, Hojo continued to teach me and I continued to learn. Every bit of information he gave me, I remembered. After a few days, I knew my fill of mathematics, social studies, science and language arts.

He gave me some books on different languages, and told me to read them, that they'd come in handy later. Since I couldn't find a reason to object, I obeyed. I finished them soon enough.

I asked him on my Eleventh Day how I learned everything so quickly when it took other people years to remember this idiotic stuff. He told me my brain was more developed than most, and that I could take in more information at one time than others. 'Others' being humans. I was only part human, I reminded myself bitterly.

I shrugged off what he told me about my brain. It didn't impress me much.

On my Thirteenth Day, Hojo explained what I would be taught from then on. Fighting. All kinds of fighting. Hand-to-hand, swords, archery, magic… The possibilities were endless. He, at first, was the one teaching me, but then when I began to progress with it, he'd let me wreak havoc on robots he'd made.

It was brute work, working out from dawn to dusk. I'd finish beaten and bruised, with a gash or two. Whenever I'd lie down, I would instantly fall asleep.

Sleeping has been difficult, though. I've been having strange dreams, and, after waking up from them I'd always feel like someone was trying to tell me something, but I would never know what. I still don't.

I tried talking to Hojo about it, but he'd just tell me to go away, he's busy. I gave up on him very quickly.

I still train every day, trying to improve my skills to the very best they can be, because I don't fancy his little 'treatments' when I disobey. He says he has a mission for me soon, but I don't know what it is. I've caught him eyeing me funny, like I'm some prize he's about to get.

I ignore it, though. I mean, come on, I'm not human, it's not like I care.

**--**

**I don't really have much to say besides that the story will pick up in the next chapters. Promise!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Niyati**


	3. Day 20: Days

**Yeah, again sorry for the late update! I'll make sure the next chapter is longer than three pages! (When in Word documents!) I know this chapter is short and vague, but, I promise it's important!**

**Okay, I came back and changed the Day. It's now Day 41. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, if I did, it'd either a) crash and burn, b) totally change and fail some more, or c) never make it out of the productions because I kept changing it too much! ^_^ And kudos to anyone who read that really long Disclaimer!**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta, OCValkyrie!

* * *

**

**Zero Requiem**

**Chapter 3: Day 41: Days**

I tried to avoid Hojo. He would get me pissed and then I'd end up doing something stupid. He told me that was my fatal flaw, my anger. I would brush it off, but, still, I wondered. Is it?

I went on my first mission today, and I admit, it was ingenious. I was to distract the guards at the back of a local bank, and then some of Hojo's other 'experiments' would steal a load of cash. It went without a hitch, except my complaints. The clothes Hojo gave me to wear—for the past days I've been wearing the same black outfit—barely covered anything. The guard was a man—surprise, surprise—and he completely drooled over me. He started to flirt very visibly, and I wanted to punch his brains out.

But I couldn't, for I was playing the part of the idiotic girl who only cares about looks. I didn't know how to flirt, and I didn't plan on learning, but I'd seen some other girls around guys, so I guessed. His confidence seemed to boost when I batted my eyelids(lashes?) at him, and he started saying crap like, "It's a beautiful day out, but not as beautiful as you," and so on. He was at _least_ twice my age. I felt sick afterwards.

Hojo gave me some money when me and the experiments returned. He told me, "to spend it on myself." I didn't understand. Where was I supposed to spend money at?

He only let me out of the place I lived when I went out on missions and even then I was still monitored constantly.

My door opened suddenly, slamming into the wall. Startled, I jumped up, and instinctively balled my hands into fists.

Glancing at who was there, I opened my hands, but didn't relax my posture.

Without saying a word, he walked over to my desk, which had papers spread across it, and put down a folder. He left quickly.

Sighing at his ignorance, I picked the folder up and leafed through it. After reading a few lines, my eyebrows shot up.

What the _hell?_

_

* * *

_

**- cackles - Hehe! Sorry I left it such at an odd spot, but when I wrote this I was suffering majah writers block, and now I don't have it in me to change it. Call me lazy. ^_^**

**Anyways, until I post next!**

**~Truth**


	4. Day 41: Thoughts Are Hazardous

**Hello, again. I don't really have that much to say about this chapter. But, I _did _change the Day last chapter and this one. It's now Day 41. Sorry for changing it so randomly, but I just felt that I needed more time to pass-even if we didn't _see _the time passing- before I got to this chapter. Anyways, Tifa's a bit...More OOC than 'normal.' She's more sarcastic, I guess.**

**Thank my awesome Beta for catching all my non-awesome mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own FFVII.

* * *

**

**Zero Requiem**

**Chapter 4: Day 41: Thoughts Are Hazardous To Thy Health**

"Hojo! What the _hell _is this?" I yelled angrily at him as I burst open the door to his study, my deep-embedded fear of him momentarily forgotten. The room was familiar enough to me; I'd been in here a handful of times. The wall was a dull beige color that matched with the beige carpet. So like Hojo; wanting everything simple and clean-cut.

"What is what, my dearest Tifa?" he asked all too innocently, which made my blood boil in reflex rage. The way he pronounced Tifa with odd inflections and forced nonchalancemade it sound more like a curse than a name.

"This!" I shoved the folder file into his face roughly, earning a warning glare from him. I took a deep, steadying breath and quickly reeled in my anger to the point where he could only notice my ire from the red in my eyes.

Yes, I did just say _red in my eyes. _Hojo did some damned experiment on me- which I didn't know where or when it actually took place—and whenever I was feeling something very passionately-basically, when I was stark-raving _mad-_my eyes turned colors. It rubbed me the wrong way to know that Hojo saw everything I was feeling. That he was able to pick apart my weakness and use them to his will. Tifa: zero; Hojo; way too many to count.

"Ah, yes," he said with is usual smirk and cadence of superiority that made my skin crawl, but I managed to stare at him, my face blank.

He continued in that gruff way of his, "I have a new mission for you. How much did you get to, dear?" I blinked at him, and he laughed, "Evidently, your anger got in the way of clear judgment again, Tifa. We must work on that..." His voice faded before he shook his head and laughed, "Ah, but that's for another day."

I leaned back against the wall that I knew was there without looking and crossed my arms, waiting. Hey, no one said I had to be nice to the man.

With a stretch upwards, he sighed and placed the folder on his disorganized desk. Papers of all kind laid haphazardly on it; chemical equations, lists of god-knows-what, and hundreds of papers on his major experiment; me.

"Fine. This boy is Cloud Strife, son of the famous-and very rich-Alex and Claire Strife. He goes to a public school around here."

I picked up the offered picture of the boy and studied it. He had strange blonde hair that stood up in a seemingly natural disarray. He had sharp cheek bones and dull blue eyes that looked uninterested and bored.

I had many questions that I wanted answered. Most of them were questions that anyone in my situation would ask; his importance-besides being rich-why Hojo was explaining all of this to me, what Hojo wanted from the teenager, and where _I _fit into all of this. And more mundane ones like his age and personality. But, instead of any of those equally important questions that needed answers, a stupid one formed on the tip of my tongue and pushed itself free, "Why not a private school?"

Even though Hojo showed little facial expressions, I could tell that he was shocked and surprised by my chosen question to ask. I berated myself harshly, embarrassed; why a private school? Really, Tifa? All of things...

But, nevertheless, he answered; albeit slowly, probably trying to figure out why I had asked that particular inquiry. "I don't know. It's definitely not a money problem, that's for sure." He smirked. "Maybe he's trying to fit in with the world, Tifa," He said the last line as if he were quoting something he found ridiculous. He obviously thought it was cheesy, for his smirk grew. He was mocking whoever had originally said the line, who I didn't know and didn't care to know. From my knowledge from books, it could very well just be some sappy therapist that didn't know anything. Weren't all therapists that way?

"Anyways," I started, swinging my head to the side to stare at his boring walls to hide the blush on my face, "How does this involve me?"

We had a staring contest for a few moments-which I found that we were doing increasingly more often nowadays-before he spoke again, with slow and careful pronunciation, like he was explaining something to a five-year-old, "_He _is your mission, Tifa. Your mission is to get close to this boy and to-once he trusts you enough to let you in his house-to 'rob them blind', simply put."

I found my voice unable to speak. I grabbed his photo again, acting like I was thinking about everything, but I was in slight horrified shock. Hojo's plan was simple enough- even though we had absolutely no use for more money. All the banks I'd robbed at one time or another made sure of that. But, what it entitled me to _do _was more of the issue at hand. I would have to go into society and blend in; something that even I knew was an impossibility. I was made different, according to Hojo. I was not all human, according to Hojo. So, how did he expect me to fit in and be inconspicuous? And not only that, but just the idea of it was so...emotionless that it was unexpected, even coming from him.

Even for me to complete a task-who had no idea if this was right or wrong-was asking too much.

My gaze settled on the photo of Cloud Strife, staring blankly and almost trustingly back up at me. I was a person-thing-to be feared. I did not deserve that look while contemplating about robbing his parents to the last penny.

"Tifa?"_ Teefauh?_

I clenched my fists tightly, effectively crunching Cloud in the process. His face was hidden by my closed hand; the only part I could see of him was his hair. I felt my heart do an odd squeeze at that thought, but I pushed it away until I didn't know I ever had it in the first place. I knew- by the scans constantly taking place- that I had a bitter expression on my face; faint and undetectable guilt, with dissatisfaction written all over it.

"Okay. When do I start?"

Hojo smirked again. I felt a last squeeze of my heart from hisexpression of pure triumph clearly displayed all over his face.

Besides, what could I have done? _Refuse?_

I was sitting alone in my 'room,' staring at nothing.

Even though Hojo had let me use my money with-almost-whatever I wanted, I hadn't really spent any time working on my room. The walls were painted a dull blue color that reminded me of Cloud's eyes. They were bare except for a plan or diagram here or there. I had a bed with white sheets, a desk, and a bookshelf. I had all kinds of books. Hojo didn't bother me with choosing certain books or anything, which was a plus. Reading had become a way of passing time for me. I read anything. I read everything.

I was social, I admit.

But, in truth, I was honestly thinking about the boy. Cloud.

How did he expect me to commit such a crime? Now, I realized how contradicting this situation was, but did I not deserve to be a little shocked?

But I could not, under any circumstances, argue with him. I had learned _that _lesson weeks ago. I would get a swift rebuttal and a lock-down.

Translation: I would get no food or water and _more _'tests' than 'normal' for weeks. I had just come back from my second one a few days ago.

Not fun, kiddies.

When I left his office, he had given me Cloud's file. I gazed down at it, a little afraid of what I'd find.

**Name: **Cloud Rafe Strife (Wilson)

**Age: **17 (Huh...I was...Um...How old was I...?)

**Blood Type: **AB

**Parents: **Claire Wilson and Alex Strife

**Birth date: **August 11th

**Height: **5"7"

**Weight: **143 lbs

**Birthplace: **Nibelheim (Hmm...So he's a country boy.)

**Current Residence: **Midgar (Your deduction skills cease to amaze me, Sherlock.)

**School: **University High Prep School (What kind of name is that?)

**Address: **Currently unknown. Is subject's job to gather information.

**Appearance: **See enclosed picture (Well...Helpful, considering I _crushed _that picture...)

**Other: **Strife is quiet and closed-off. He is picked on for being a "military brat." No one knows that he is the son of Alex Strife, because he has taken on his mother's maiden name (Wilson) during school. He is weak-minded and knowledge capabilities-or lack thereof – are small. (Well...That was harsh.)

...What was I supposed to say back to that? The profile basically said he was a shunned stupid idiot who was wasting air by existing. Not exactly cheering words.

I could remember the picture perfectly. His dull eyes that I had thought held so much more insight than was described.

I threw the file against the wall, watching as all the papers in the manila file flew around a few feet before settling back down.

Why the hell should I trust those bastards that summarized a teenager's whole existence in one paragraph? A few lines. That was all they felt was important enough to mention of his life. There was probably so much more to him than they could put down in words. They picked out the flaws and flaunted them for all to see. Or, all who saw that file. I briefly wondered if he even knew that he had a file in the hands of an evil scientist and a deranged experiment.

That thought, even to the aforementioned deranged experiment, was not comforting in the least.

I abruptly sat down in my desk chair, sending it squeaking in protest, the thoughts in my head running haywire and messing with my thought process. What reason besides the feeling in the bottom of my gut did I have to not trust their words? Besides, how was this any different than any other mission I've ever done? Why should I even _care _about him? I didn't even know him and I felt inclined to protect him? Perhaps he would be incompetent in every way and it would be easy to rob them. That I would feel no guilt at all.

I shouldn't be feeling any guilt, anyways. He was just a mission. Just like everything else I'd done.

His dull-blue eyes burned me as I rested my head on my desk.

"Piece of cake..." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Hojo's cackling laugh echoed in my mind.

* * *

**A cackling Hojo is never a good thing. Never. This chapter was fun to write. And, no jokes about the title, please. I just couldn't help it. If you have any questions, PM me!**

**Poke the button. I dare you. **

**~Truth**


	5. I HATE THIS

**I HATE DOING THIS SO MUCH.**

**When I started writing, I swore up and down that'd I'd _never ever _do this.**

**...**

**Guess what.**

**One word; hiatus.**

**-ducks under forks and knives and other various objects- To the few who actually read this, _I'm so, so sorry! _Right now, I have _zip _inspiration for Requiem, and I can't bear to post any bad chapters. It just...goes against everything I believe in. :P**

**Anyways, I promise whenever I start writing for this again, I'll update semi-regularly. I might redo the beginning chapters once I get everything going again.**

**Feel free to send flames all you want. I'd be flaming myself, too.**

**Until my inspiration flows,**

**Niyati.**


End file.
